Trying To Fit In
by MissHermionieEverdeenCullen
Summary: Emmeline is the daughter of Sirius Black, who grew up in an orphanage. Join Emmie as she returns to the wizarding world for her second year at Hogwarts. How many secrets will she uncover and will she finally have found somewhere that she fits in? NOT a HarryxOC story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hi this is my first Fanfiction. I've been thinking about whiting this for a while now and my amazing Beta gave me the courage to finally get it written :-). Please no Flames! **

**So this is just some background information:**

**Emmeline as you know is the daughter of Sirius Black. Her mother was called Emelia Lusignan the daughter of a French pureblood and was also half-sister to one of the Hogwarts Professors but I'll let you find that out as you read along. Emelia died in childbirth. Emmeline is also the Girl Who Lived but people only know that there is a Girl Who Lived, they don't know it is Emmeline. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy my story! Reviews and subscribes would be AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter universe or any of the main plots from the books I only own my OC's and any side plots or other stuff that you don't recognise.  
**

Chapter 1

"Up. UP! Get up you ungrateful brats!"

Emmeline sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She got up and walked towards the bathroom, the rest of the children were still fast asleep despite the yelling of Madame Brown. There were 41 children in total, from babies that cried all the time, to teenagers that would never waste the opportunity to beat you up. The numbers were always changing though. The younger children would get adopted and the older children would only be there for a year or to, until they were old enough to move out. However Emmeline had been there the longest, almost nine years. Many couples who visited the orphanage had admired her beauty - the golden hair full of natural highlights, her unique violet eyes with a silver ring around her pupils and her sharp aristocratic features - they had all changed their minds as soon as they saw her file though. The orphanage kept files on every child containing their dates of birth information about parents (that part of Emmeline's file was empty) and any incidents that had happened involving the child. She couldn't help it that her file was at least 300 pages long, strange things always happened to her.

Emmeline quickly washed up and got dressed just as the other girls were getting out of bed. She then ran down the stairs and out into the garden where she climbed her favourite tree, which happened to be the tallest and the one that nobody else could climb. She always hid up there because the other children would always try to make her angry so that her hair and eyes would change colour. That always got her into trouble. It was one of the reasons she had no friends but other things happened too.

_3 Years Ago_

_Emmeline was sat on the grass reading the Wizard of Oz, she always loved stories about magic. An older boy named Dante Jones was throwing rocks at her making her very angry indeed, when suddenly he was hanging upside down from a tree and her hair and eyes were scarlet like they always were when she was mad. They had had to call the fire brigade to get Dante down from the tree. Madame Brown had grounded her for weeks and locked her in the attic for days._

Emmeline now lived in the attic because Madame had gotten fed up of putting her up there all the time. She sighed 'only a few more years until I can leave' she thought.

Professor McGonagall walked purposefully down the damp streets of Manchester towards the orphanage. Already knowing that this wouldn't be like the normal Muggle born visits that she made every year. To start; the child she was visiting was a pureblood but just like the Muggle-borns she had no idea about magic. The second thing was that she was visiting the child of someone whom she, among others, had foolishly trusted. The end result was two children who were left without parents, one an orphan and the other - whom she was visiting - might as well have been one. Minerva strode up the steps to the large front door, that appeared to have once been red, and knocked. Two minutes later a short stout woman with beady little eyes and makeup caked onto her face opened the door with a fake smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a strange mix of a thick Mancunian and barely distinguishable French accent.

"Yes I am here to offer one of the children in your care a place at a boarding school. Her name has been on our lists since she was born and she will start attendance there next September." replied McGonagall.

"Oh. Um I guess you 'ad better come in then." the woman opened the door wider and McGonagall entered and followed her down the hall.

"Which kid is it you want?"

"Emmeline Black." McGonagall said. The smaller woman stopped for a moment in shock but hastily continued saying,

"The kids are in the kitchen."

At the end of the corridor was the kitchen. It had one long table down the centre that was now overcrowded with children. All of whom appeared to be eating breakfast in, what the Professor thought to be, a very uncivilised manner.

"Oi! Where is Black?" Shouted the woman, although it was more like a screech.

"The freak's outside," replied one of the children at the table. The woman (who still had not informed McGonagall of her name) grunted and turned towards a door that led outside. McGonagall frowned, the woman had made no attempt to reprimand the child who had called the girl a freak, in fact it seemed like she did not care at all.

Outside was a large garden that had an abundance of trees towards the back. The stout woman seemed to know where to look for the young Black because she headed straight for the trees and continued to the very tallest that stood in the back corner.

"Black!" She screeched. Professor McGonagall had to refrain from covering her ears at the sound. Somewhere high up in the tree she saw movement. A flash of blue could be seen moving down the tree.

"Get down here at once! And don't you dare fall! I will not fill out any more forms about your ridiculous behaviour." The woman shouted (shrieked?) again.

After about five minutes a small girl landed in front of the two women. The Professor almost gasped at the child's resemblance to her parents.

"Black, this woman is 'ere to take you to a special school" said the horrible woman. She then bent down and whispered something in the young girl's ear. At hearing what was said the girl froze up in what seemed like fear. The horrible woman then turned and strode back towards the building leaving McGonagall with the child. After a slight pause the girl timidly reached out a small hand and said,

"Pleased to meet you ma'am, my name is Emmeline Black." McGonagall's features softened into a rare smile as she reached out her own hand to shake the child's bony one.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Black. My name is Professor McGonagall and I work at a special school, a school for people like us. Have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain? Anything that no one else could do?" The young Black looked at the Professor in fear then reached a hand to tug on one of her curls. She then looked back up at the Professor and nodded. "That is because, Miss Black, you, like myself are a witch."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_

_**I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update originally I was going to write the whole of Philosopher's Stone but after reading through it again I realised it was my least favourite of the Harry Potter books. Also there would be a lot of filler chapters. I didn't think my story would go very well if I tried this so after thinking for a few days (something which will worry many people especially obliviouslywriting (my bestie and beta reader)) I decided to write the Chamber of Secrets instead. However there will be lots of flash backs to first year! I'm really sorry if this disappoints anyone. **_

_**P.S. Thank you SO MUCH to Orange Mystic Force Ranger and the anomalous review, reviews mean an awful lot to me…also thank you to everyone who favourited and followed.  
Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to J. and Stephanie Meyer respectively.**_

Chapter 2

_"Have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain? Anything that no one else could do?" The young Black looked at the Professor in fear then reached a hand to tug on one of her curls. She then looked back up at the Professor and nodded. "That is because, Miss Black, you, like myself are a witch."_

Emmeline lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She turned her head to the side and looked at the small clock on her bedside table, one of the very few items that she had unpacked when she had returned from her time at Hogwarts.

'2:51'.

Emmeline sighed and turned her head back to look at the ceiling. She had _that_ nightmare again. No matter how many times she had it, she always ended up screaming and crying when she awoke.

In the past year since she had started Hogwarts she had started to understand that her nightmares were actually partly memories. She knew that the first part was the night that Voldemort came to Godrics Hollow and killed Lily and James Potter then tried to kill Harry and herself. It was the second part that she didn't understand but after having been in the Wizarding World she knew that it was true.

Five minutes later Emmeline heard a noise that sounded like an old car engine that was getting louder and louder as if it were getting closer and closer, but that was impossible as she was at the back of the orphanage and all that was there was a field. Suddenly her attic bedroom was illuminated. Emmeline bolted upright from her former sleeping position and looked out of the window beside her bed, what she saw amazed her: it looked to be a flying car. Her jaw dropped as she watched the car come towards her.

After about a minute the car came to a stop just outside the window. Inside she saw her two best friends Fred and George Weasley and their younger brother Ron (who also happened to be one of her friends, thank you very much).

"Heya Em, how's the holiday going?" snarked George. Emmeline was one of the very few people who could tell the two twins apart. Her face broke into a grin as the shock of seeing them wore off.  
"Not too bad actually, but I've been locked in here since I got back." she replied with a cheeky smile but Fred and George knew from her eyes that there must have been more to the story.  
"What have you done now?" asked Ron rolling his eyes at her ability to cause trouble.

"I forgot to turn my hair back to normal when I got off the train back to Manchester so Madame Brown practically had a fit when she saw it. It meant that I had a bit of trouble sleeping but I'll be okay by the time we get back to Hogwarts." she replied referring to her metamorphmagus abilities. "Anyway, what are you three boys doing outside my bedroom window four floors up at three in the morning?"

"You say that like we're up to no good," said Fred taking one hand off the steering wheel to lay it on his chest as if her words had wounded his heart.  
"You two, just like myself, are always up to no good." Emmeline smirked.  
"Well, anyway..." interrupted George  
"We have come to rescue you from your evil captures!" Fred dramatically finished  
"Aww! My knights in rusty armour! You couldn't come back in a shiny Volvo could you?" she giggled.  
"Just get your stuff, will you?" mockingly huffed George as he opened the passenger door so that he could climb in through the window. Laughing, Emmeline got off her bed and collected the few things that she had unpacked and put them back in her trunk.

"What_ are_ you wearing!?" asked George who was now stood behind her. Looking down at herself she smirked at the hooded union jack 'onesie' she was wearing.

"Muggle fashion Georgie boy: it's pyjamas although some of the stranger Muggles wear them during the day." George just looked confused but picked up her trunk anyway and carried it to the window. Fred had popped the boot open and reversed to the window that George could get the trunk in. However as soon as George had shut the boot the car started to make noises that sounded very unhealthy.  
"What did you do Fred?" exclaimed Ron the panic obvious in his voice.  
"Nothing!" came the worried reply. Suddenly the car started to drop and Fred tried to steer it away from the building narrowly missing the back porch.  
"This is so not good," said George running a hand through his hair this was a habit which Emmeline had come to know as one of the differences between the twins: both of them had nervous habits but George ran his hands through his hair whereas Fred would pinch the bridge of his nose.  
"Don't panic I'm sure we can sort this out." replied Emmeline calmly. George gave her a look of disbelief but nodded anyway.  
"Well then genius if we are locked in here four floors up how do you propose we get out of here?" he questioned sceptically.  
"Oh come on George that's the easy part," said Emmeline as if the answer was the most obvious in the world. She then proceeded to start to climb out of her window.

"Emmeline Florence Andromeda Black what in Merlin's beard do you think you are doing!" panicked George reaching out to stop her.  
"Getting out of here _duh_! George sometimes you can be so clueless! Come on trust me!" she said turning sincere at the end and quoting the words he had said to her the year before.

_~10 months earlier~_

_"Come on Emmie you can do it!" Encouraged Fred softly, trying to get her to jump onto her broom off the top of the Quidditch stands. Emmeline just stood there shuffling her feet looking down at the broomstick in her hands.  
"Come on," said George softly, "trust me." She lifted her head and nodded.  
"Okay," she said before jumping off the stands and onto her broom, swooping up and down, laughing at how she had ever doubted that she could ever do this.  
"I told you s-" started Fred only to have Emmeline interrupt him.  
"Hey Fred, did you know 'I told you so' has a brother? He's called shut the hell up!" _

_With that the three friends flew around until the sun had gone down._

George sighed and let go of her arm allowing her to reach out and grab the drain pipe, she then went on to climb down it.  
"Are you coming or are you just going to stay up there for the rest of your life?" She asked, her signature smirk gracing her aristocratic features. Suddenly realising what he had to do George paled, but remembering what she had asked of him he hesitantly climbed out of the window and down the drainpipe. At around three meters from the ground Emmeline jumped onto the grass and ran towards where Fred and Ron had managed to land the car.

Fred had the bonnet open and was pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked bewilderedly into the machinery.  
"Fred?" asked Emmie after having inspected the engine, "You know the little dials behind the steering wheel?" The redheaded boy nodded in confirmation. "What did they show before the car stopped working?" Fred leaned into the open door and pointed to the fuel gage.  
"It was pointing to 'E'. Why?"  
"I think I've solved your problem boys." replied the girl with a grin. The boys looked at her in shock.

"How?" asked Ron incredulously.  
"Easy. You're out of fuel!" The reply chimed  
"And we get more where?" asked George.

Instead of replying Emmeline walked towards a metal shed, to the side of the garden, where she proceeded to remove a clip from her hair and place it onto the lock. After turning the clip for a short while: the padlock opened with a click.

After having disappeared into the shed for a few minutes, just as the boys were about to follow, she returned carrying a large fuel can. She then silently filled up the car's tank and replaced the can in the shed, making sure to lock it of course. When she returned the three youngest Weasley brothers were stood with their mouths hanging open.

Clapping her hands Emmeline announced, "Right are we going, or are you lot going to stand there until someone finds us?"

George was first to recover, "Um. Okay. I'll drive then."

"I call shotgun!" shouted Ron forgetting where they were and the time of night. After receiving dirty looks from the others he apologised sheepishly and climbed into the passenger seat. Emmeline rolled her eyes and climbed in also, the twins following not long after. George started the car and soon they were flying over the treetops, towards what would definitely be an exiting year.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Hi thanks again for reading. PLEASE REVIEW (I love reading them). I tried to get this chapter up as quickly as I could even though I had the school play which for some reason teachers think it means that they can give you three times as much homework as the stuff you missed. Then I was away on holiday and didn't have my laptop with me. PLEASE forgive me! Also some people were quite upset that I missed out first year, again I am really sorry but there will be lots to flashbacks to it! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! x**

**Warning: Mention and effects of child abuse in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! (although I wish I did)**

Chapter 3

Emmeline sat in the car staring out at the night's sky as they flew towards Surrey, where they could collect Harry Potter, the boy who lived, from his Aunt and Uncle's home.

A loud snore broke through the comfortable silence that had fallen upon the car's occupants. George chuckled at his younger brother's sleeping habits just as said boy attempted to roll over, whilst in an upright seat resulting in him hitting his head on the window. The hard impact, apparently, had no affect on the sleeping boy.

Deciding this to be the best time to bring up the looming subject, Fred tentatively spoke up.

"What really happened when you got back from Hogwarts, Em?" he watched curiously as his best friend's shoulders tensed up like they always did when she was upset. After being answered only by silence he reached out and pulled her tiny frame across the seats towards him, and put an arm around her. George briefly turned to look at the pair and smiled to himself as he returned to his previous position.

"Em?" Fred tried again. The girl only bit her lip and shook her head whilst looking down at her hands. Her hair had now turned a pale grey, a sign of her depressing unhappiness.  
"Didn't we get past this secrecy last year?" asked George raising an eyebrow at her in the rear view mirror. The preteen girl nodded, still looking down. Realising that he was not going to get a proper response from Emmeline unless she had more encouragement, Fred gently lifted her chin making her look at him. He looked into her eyes - which were the only way to ever determine her exact emotions - and saw something that he had not expected.

He knew that there would be pain (which there was although he hated that fact) he also knew that there would be sadness , but what he was not prepared for was the panic and the helplessness. Two emotions which he had never seen his best friend show before. Emmeline was always so calm and determined that, to see her like this - both scared and angered Fred. What had these people done to her?

Realising that his friend needed him to comfort her, he pulled her into a hug almost pulling her into his lap. At the sudden contact and show of affection Emmeline immediately tensed up but after a few seconds relaxed into the warm embrace.

She didn't cry.

Emmeline never cried.

At least not since the night that she lost everything. Both Fred and George agreed that the day that Emmeline _did_ cry would be a very bad day indeed. After about five minutes Emmeline twisted to get into a more comfortable position but ended up hissing in pain.

"Em, what was that?" asked George in a firm but caring voice.  
"Nothing," was the mumbled reply.  
"Emmeline Florence Calypso Black! You being in pain is not nothing!" said George seriously, something that was very rare for him to be.  
"When I got back, I got into a bit of a fight…and I was punished." she trailed off at the end.  
"I thought the physical punishments had stopped?" said Fred sadly.  
"That was because they started after I last spoke to you. After the first owl I sent back, the other kids found it funny to throw rocks at Errol so he won't come anywhere near the orphanage anymore." Came her bitter reply.

"Don't worry you won't have to go back there until next year." George said,  
"Yeah, and Mum will feed you until you explode because she thinks that anyone that walks through the door is too skinny." Fondly chuckled Fred  
"I guess..." said Emmeline cheering up slightly as her hair changed back to its original array of colours.  
"Get some sleep," said George, "We'll wake you up before we get to Surrey."  
"M'kay" replied Emmeline as her lack of sleep finally caught up with her. She vaguely acknowledged someone placing a blanket around her as she slipped into a blissful unconsciousness.

When Emmeline woke she was very warm, not too warm but that nice sort of warm that makes you want to stay that temperature for a long time. Opening her eyes, she realised that she was still in the flying car. Also to her great embarrassment it seemed that she had been steeping, practically on Fred's lap.

"Have a nice nap?" smirked George struggling not to laugh at the shade of crimson that his best friend's hair had turned. After checking to make sure that Fred was asleep she replied,  
"Shut up you, why can't you go and drive yourself off a cliff or something like that?"  
"Well that master plan of yours has failed in two ways my friend," laughed George. "Firstly, you have failed to realise that this car is flying. Secondly, if I _were_ to do so now then you would also die." he continued putting on a snobbish accent that made him sound something that seemed to resemble Draco Malfoy, a boy in Emmeline's year who believed in Pureblood supremacy. Replying in the most grown up way she could, Emmeline stuck her tongue out at him to which he replied, yet again imitating Malfoy, "Wait till my father hears about this!" After hearing that Emmeline promptly burst into a fit of giggles, waking Fred in the process.  
"What's so funny?" questioned Fred groggily.  
"Well mate, Emmeline here was waiting for you to stop using her as a teddy bear." Teased George, this led to Fred letting go of her as if she had shocked him and the other two burst out laughing.  
"He's only joking Fred, George was just showing me his Malfoy impression."

Around half an hour later, they were flying over Surrey and starting their descent towards the Dursley house. Ron had woken up about fifteen minutes beforehand and the four youngsters were chatting excitedly between themselves only to stop in shock as they realised that there were bars on one of the windows; specifically Harry's window which he was currently looking out of in awe.

"All right Harry?" asked Ron "What's been going on? Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times -"  
"Ease up Ron, let him think!" laughed Emmeline but her words were ignored as Ron continued.

"…And then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles!" The other occupants of the car shared a look and rolled their eyes at the boy's ramblings. Emmeline tuned out the rest of the conversation as she looked around at the quaint neighbourhood.

"Stop gibbering," said Ron, "We've come to take you home with us."

"But you can't exactly use Magic to break me out either -" Started Harry but only to be cut off by his best friend.  
"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head towards the other three in the car. "You've forgotten who I've got with me." The three in question all gave Harry their signature mischievous grins. Within the next five minutes they had successfully managed to remove the bars from the window without waking the Dursleys.  
"Get in," said Ron.  
"But all my Hogwarts stuff; my wand, my broomstick ..."  
"Where is it?" asked George.  
"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room -"  
"Easy peasy!" smirked Emmeline.

"Move over Harry." said Fred. The three pranksters climbed carefully through the window into Harry's room. Emmeline then, for the second time that night removed her hair clip and picked the lock on the door. The small click signalled her success as the door swung open.

"Bravo my lady!"  
"Yes, marvellous!" Fred and George congratulated as Emmeline mock curtseyed. Harry stared dumbfounded as the trio left his bedroom.  
"I think we're going to have to get used to that sort of behaviour." said Ron. Harry just nodded as the trio returned with his broomstick, wand and trunk. They all froze when they heard Harry's Uncle Vernon cough, then hurriedly put all of Harry's belongings into the car as Emmeline climbed into the driver's seat as the boys struggled to get Harry's trunk into the car. Uncle Vernon coughed again. With a bit more effort the trunk finally slid onto the back seat of the car.

"Okay, let's go" whispered George. Everyone except Harry was in the car now but as he climbed onto the window sill, a sudden loud screech appeared from behind him.  
"THAT RUDDY OWL!" Uncle Vernon's thundering roar declared.  
"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry rushed to grab his owl as the landing light clicked on. Harry was just climbing back onto the window-sill when the door crashed open. Uncle Vernon let out a bellow like a bull and charged towards Harry grabbing him by the ankle. The three boys pulled Harry towards them as hard as they could.  
"Petunia!" roared the red faced Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"  
The Weasleys gave an almighty tug and finally Harry was sat in the car with Uncle Vernon hanging out the window still holding onto Harry's foot.  
"Step on it, Em!" yelled Fred and as the car moved away from the house Uncle Vernon fell out of the window and into the bushes below. Harry shut the door as there burst of laughter erupted. Aunt Petunia ran out the back of the back door to help Uncle Vernon whilst Dudley stared, dumbstruck, at the car that was now flying away.  
"See you next summer!" called Harry. And with that they flew off towards the Weasley home. The Burrow.

**AN: I know I'm doing this from the books but the part where Vernon falls out of the window in the film was just too funny to miss out! Anyway please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
